Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed to operate on a large scale. For instance, cloud-based applications and services are designed to operate in a distributed environment spread over a large number of physical and virtual computer systems. Managing these cloud-based applications and services can, at times, be an onerous task.